There Goes The Warm Weather
by XXforget-x-me-x-notXX
Summary: Charlotte "Charlie" Heart just moved from California to South Park. OC story, accepting OCs now! I sincerely apologize for the summary and title. I can't think of anything better, since it is late at night.


**Random and slightly pointless introduction: **Okay. To hell with it. I was trying to resist, and deny that I was dying to write an OC story, but I couldn't help it. So I finally gave in. I'm writing one. And I know it's going to suck, but that will not stop me. Just a little warning, I have no idea what I'm going to do. So here goes nothing, right?

* * *

I've lived in California my whole life, and I loved it there. I loved the weather, I loved the people, and I loved my city. My name is Charlotte Heart, but everybody calls me Charlie. I lived in Berkeley, California, a little city near San Fransisco that not many people know about. It's an awesome place to live. I travelled sometimes, but I was always counting the days until I got to go home.

It's not just Berkeley that I loved, either. I just liked the area in general. It's an amazing place.

I sighed and looked out the window, as the plane slowly came closer to the ground. Colorado. My new home. It's January, I'm seventeen, and I'm about to start my second semester of eleventh grade. Just in an entirely different state.

I'm not happy about moving, but there wasn't much I could do. My family was never exactly rich at all. The house we lived in back in California was actually my grandmother's house, and she just died. My parents were lower then usual financially this year, so in all the places we looked, we could only find a house in South Park, Colorado that we could afford.

None of us are thrilled to have to leave, but I guess it's all we can do. Besides, I only have a year and a half before I move back to Berkeley for college.

And who knows? Maybe South Park won't be so bad.

-----------

Four days ago, I moved into my new house. Today, it's the first day of my new high school. Well, the first day for me. For everyone else, they're just getting back from Winter break. I stood in front of the school. I was wearing tight black skinny jeans, with wedge black flip-flops and a fitted white t-shirt with a tie-dye peace sign on it (very Berkeley, that shirt). I had a fairly thin purple hoodie. My light green eyes were framed with dark eye-liner, eye shadow, and mascara, and my reddish-brown waves tumbled down to the middle of my back. My side-swept bangs brushed against my dark eye lashes. I had a thin layer of foundation on my pale skin, making my many freckles fade slightly.

I bit my lip and swung my backpack onto one shoulder. I shivered from the cold. Now the so-called freezing days in California seemed like nothing. I craved one of those 51 degrees days where all my friends and I wouldn't leave the house, claiming we'd die from the cold.

I know what you're thinking. Stupid Californian, not being prepared for the cold weather of Colorado. We left on pretty short notice, okay? I didn't have time to buy an entirely new wardrobe, and this is the type of outfit I'd wear on a Winter day back home.

Moving on. The bottom line is that I was really, really fucking cold. Ridiculous weather...

I walked into the building, and stopped shivering as a wave of warm air from the heater clouded around me.

Despite my pounding heart, I feigned confidence and serenity, as I stood up straight and walked down the hall swiftly, towards the front desk so I could figure out my schedule and get my first day at South Park High over with.

* * *

A/N: Okay, so if you want to send in an OC, just fill these things in:

Name:

Age:

Grade:

Appearance:

What they generally wear:

Personality:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Enemies:

Love Interest (Okay, a few things about this one: It's first come, first serve, so I'd suggest putting a list of four or so people, in order of the one you'd most prefer, etc. If your entire list is already taken, I will NOT know what to do. So try to check first and make sure whichever person you want isn't already taken. Oh, and no choosing Kenny. I'm only saying this because I'd feel horrible if I didn't use your OC very much from a result of lack of a love interest.):

Background:

Other Info You Feel Compelled to tell me about:

And try to make them fairly detailed, or I might have to assume a few things, and I'd hate to mess up your character!!!

Thank you and please review!! :)


End file.
